Great Minds
by Ball Of Blood
Summary: Aviva Corcovado was invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. There, she became friends with Hermione Granger, eventually falling in love. (Thus the ship name is Herviva) (Do not read if you are against lesbian ships)


(I don't know why I ship it, but I do. since I don't know how Hermione's went, I will do Aviva's.)

Aviva Corcovado lives in a small house in the middle of seemingly nowhere with her two parents. Life was quiet and calm and Aviva loved every bit of it.

It was day time, mid-afternoon, and Aviva noticed a barn owl flying onto her small mailbox. She smiled and stroked its soft, brown feathers. It nuzzled her palm in return.

It didn't take her long to see a piece of yellow parchment, folded into an envelope, hung on the owl's beak. Curiously, she gently pulled it out and opened the letter.

The more she read it, the more confused she was. She turned around and walked back home, while staring at the emerald green ink.

The little owl kept hopping closer to the girl while hooting loudly, trying to get her attention. "How can I focus with your hoots?" she half screamed, make the owl take a few steps back.

Aviva stared into its bulging, bright yellow eyes. She couldn't resist and went towards it and stroked it's back.

"Aw, I'm sorry little fella..."

It gave a long 'hoo' and enjoyed the feeling on its back.

"You wanna stay?"

Like it had understood, the owl nodded. She smiled.

"Do you have a name?"

It simple gave a short hoot and snuggled towards Aviva.

"I know what to call you." She picked it up gently. "I'll call you Snuggles."

Snuggles gave her a hoot of approval and she laughed along before going back to her house.

(Timeskip)

Aviva placed Snuggles on her desk in her room. It was filled with funny-looling objects. Really, those were all the inventions she made in her spare time or for awards. She was proud of what she had made over the past few years.

Snuggles, being the curious owl that it was, started "walking" around the desk, giving the metallic machines an inquisitive look.

Aviva laughed as she saw it putting one of the inventions on its head like a hat. She took it off and laughed once more.

"Aviva!" her mother shouted from outside, calling Aviva, as she walked to the girl's room.

Aviva wasn't sure if her parents would accept an owl as a pet, she didn't want to take the risk. She asked Snuggles to keep quiet and she hid it in a pile of her old, failed inventions.

A dark brown haired lady walked in, her eyes scanned the room until it met her beloved daughter. "Aviva, where were you?"

"I was just outside, why?"

"Did you see that?" She pointed towards the sky.

"What?" Aviva asked, seeing nothing but blue and white.

"A group of owls flying in broad daylight-"

"Not every owl's nocturnal, Mom."

"-carrying letters!!"

Aviva was left speechless and silence fell upon the room. Aviva just stared at her mother.

Hoot.

"You just had to!" Aviva thought as Snuggles head popped out before it completely walked out.

"Aviva!" her mother yelled. "You didn't tell me..."

"Snuggles would've leave me alone unless I took it in." Her mother sighed. "Also..." Aviva, worriedly and cautiously, gave her mother the letter she had received. The adult started reading.

"What's Hogwarts?" questioned Aviva's mother who read the first line.

"I don't know," Aviva replied.

(For fun, I'm gonna put it down below.)

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms Corcovado,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"So we're going to return the letter by it?" Aviva's mother asked, pointing at Snuggles.

"It's name is Snuggles and I suppose so," Aviva said. She swipe her letter back and looked at it, she was really interested on what this "Hogwarts" can offer to teach. "Can I go?"

"Yes but, you'll also need you're father's consent as well, Aviva."

Aviva sighed and nodded and went down the stairs.

(I don't want to write anymore outside of this so basically, Aviva gets to go and they find Diagon Alley to get school supplies. I don't know how she'll get wizard money but I don't care, let's pretend that she has. Next chapter: Diagon Alley.)


End file.
